Bitter Christmas
by Squirrel Stone
Summary: It's Minako's first Christmas since becoming Sailor V, and her final gift comes as quite a shock.


I don't own Sailor Moon.

Hey, guys, it's Squirrel here in Nowheresville, USA, and Christmas is almost here! You know what that means: oneshot! Yay!

* * *

><p>The blonde sat on her balcony, looking up at the moon in awe as she sang a little song, ignoring the snow that fell around her and got caught in her hair and eyelashes.<p>

"Silent night, holy night... all is calm, all is bright. Round young virgin mother and child. Holy infant so tender and mild. Sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in-"

"Minako!" the voice of Aino Achilles, Minako's father, resounded in the blonde's ears. She didn't respond, merely wincing at the fact that her song had been cut off. And it wasn't long before Achilles came upstairs to check on his daughter. "Minako, what is going on here?" he asked concernedly. "Come on inside and open your presents before you catch your death." He helped the blonde to her feet and inside, down to the living room. There, she saw her family: her mother and father, Aunt Ikuko and Uncle Kenji, and their kids: Logan, Usagi, Leila, Evelyn, Shingo, Selene and Elaina. The youngest, Elaina, only seven, had already started digging into her presents, wrapping paper flying everywhere.

It wasn't long until Minako and the rest of the group had opened most of their presents, only a few lingering beneath the tree.

"This one's for you, Mina-chan," Elaina said, acting as the 'Christmas Elf' for the year. "It doesn't say who it's from."

Minako opened her present excitedly, as most thirteen-year-old girls did on Christmas, but her smile quickly faded away, for there, hanging on a silver chain, was a tiny metal playing card- the ace of hearts.

The color drained from her face, and she took in a shaky breath. She didn't speak. She knew who it was from, but how he had managed it she hadn't a clue.

"Are you okay, Minako-chan?" Usagi asked, concern in her eyes. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine," Minako assured them, and despite her better judgment, she pulled the necklace from its box and fastened it around her neck.

"And Minako, your father and I have a big surprise for you," Minako's mother, Alani, said with a smile. "A couple of days ago, you were offered to attend a boarding school inLondonon a scholarship. And since you're so in love with the western culture, your father and I have decided that you may attend if you wish."

Minako blinked. After five months of being a senshi- especially after what happened in China- she no longer believed in calling her, along with Ace. "...Sure," she finally agreed, a small smile of hope coming across her face.

"You'll be starting in the next semester, so I suggest you go on upstairs and start packing," Achilles grinned, proud of his daughter.

"Okay," Minako smiled, nodding her head rapidly. She rushed upstairs and into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She pressed her palms against the door, like someone was going to come after her. She let out a shaky breath before pulling back, summoning her henshin pen to her.

"Moon Power Transform." The usually yelled words left her mouth in a whisper. Once she felt the full henshin take place and she was Sailor V, she approached her vanity, sitting down and looking herself in the mirror.

The scar of a handprint was all too obvious, and if anyone had gotten to trace it, it would match Kaitou Ace perfectly. It had become the defining mark of Sailor V after her return fromChina, and it seemed that all ofJapanwas abuzz about it. Had it been a youma with very human-like qualities? Or maybe an abusive boyfriend had caused it. What they didn't know was that it was both. The man she had fallen in love with, a monster in disguise trying to kill her.

Minako wondered if it would ever fade. She could only hope, but a sixth sense in her head informed her that she would never lose the mark in her Sailor V form. At least she now had the Sailor Venus form- not that she had been brave enough to come out with it yet.

The blonde bit her lip, staring at her reflection. She raised a hand to her neck, resting her palm within the bounds of Ace's print. "Merry, Christmas, Ace," she whispered. "I can guarantee it will be your last."

* * *

><p>Word count: 724<p>

Huh. That was much darker than I expected. So, this incorporated the Sailor V manga and the anime stories. Basically, it's after the China incident, but before she went off to London. I always wondered just how Minako got sent to London so easily, especially with her grades. My idea? It was a trap set by the Dark Kingdom. So... whatevs.

Please review!


End file.
